


Stand By Me

by orphan_account



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dongju is a little shit, Existential Crisis, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gunhak is bad at feelings, Hand Jobs, Idols, Internal Conflict, Language, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nothing too serious I swear this is a chill fic, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice of Life, but not really, non-au, shower fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gunhak is having a rather unusual morning.Dongju finds a way to help his hyung.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	1. Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is taken from the most beautiful Oneus b-side.  
> A kind reminder this is a work of fiction, and although those mentioned are based on real people, they are in no way affiliated with anything in this work. 
> 
> EDIT: I‘ve decided to make this a porn without plot story bc I have more ideas for a plot that couldn’t be confined to this Storyline.
> 
> That being said, enjoy this, it’s just pure filth.

_Oh, today was an unusual day_

_But after this, there’ll be no more distractions._

* * *

Gunhak has always been the type to dote on his juniors, whether it be his family, friends, or the many people he meets at work. He loves to share his wisdom with those who have yet to experience things in life, things that he’s suffered through so they don’t have to. He’s always been a loving and protective elder, it was one of the few things he was proud of himself for. Being looked up to feels good, so good he’s pretty sure this is why he was spending so much of his time with his group’s maknae.

Even with their non-stop promotions for what felt like a year straight, the two were inseparable. Even outside of work the pair would be found together, one of their favorite pastimes being to nap in random places. It was as though the moment they stopped promoting it was back to the studio and practice room, finding creative ways to sleep in the small moments in between stage preparations, hair and makeup, photo shoots, etc.

Dongju had started to gravitate towards Gunhak because he was always very good at finding a perfect resting place, so the maknae would join him. Eventually this turned into them just cuddling on the floor, it happened so often now nobody batted an eye.

The year they debuted was the busiest year of their lives, with two comebacks, a japanese concert with a respective debut, and even a tour in the U.S.A. They ended the tour with flying reviews, and they were already working on a special single album and mnet survival show project. It’s not that being busy was never a bad thing, however, Gunhak was very adamant on getting a good night’s sleep. The busier he was, the less he had time to rest.

Dongju noticed this, and even started setting him up with pillows after his makeup was done, so they could snooze together. Gunhak even noticed that the younger would ask their noonas to do his hair and makeup first so that he could rest longer. He was grateful that the younger was so perceptive of his needs, assisting in his hunger for sleep without the elder even having to say anything.

Suffice it to say that Gunhak was the happiest he’d ever been, busy and stressed, but around people who knew the same struggles and held the same dream, and with a maknae always cuddling by his side and asking for advice. He felt a constant pang of pride especially when he saw his maknae doing an especially good job. Not that Gunhak had anything to do with that, it was all Dongju’s hard work, but he couldn’t help but feel like a proud hyung whenever he saw the younger improve in his stage presence. It probably had something to do with how emotional he has been since promotions ended.

He’s been a ball of emotions, relieved, anxious, overwhelmed, excited and so of course the moment Dongju starts to sing softly with his deep voice in their small studio rehearsing for their next venture, he will never admit it but his eyes were moist.

They chose the allotted studio time together, something the group usually does in pairs to make it easier on their producer, saving him the stress of all the boys together in the small area together.

Which is how he found himself smiling with wet eyes watching his maknae putting his all into their special project. Why Donju and himself chose to always be together was not a surprise to anyone, except for Maybe Gunhak himself, who doesn’t really remember the turning point where he and the younger started to spend most of their time together.

Looking back, Gunhak doesn't really know how it all started, his best friend still and always has been their leader, since they trained together and knew each other for years, sharing every secret, weird thought, and kind criticism openly with each other. He remembers he first came to the company nearly latching onto Youngjo anywhere he went because he was the one who encouraged him to join him at this company in the first place, leaving behind those who betrayed him and starting a new chapter alongside them trainees. He’ll never be able to thank Youngjo enough, for he is the reason that Gunhak is here right now.

But now, most of his time is spent beside an obnoxious kid with a biting problem, and he can’t say he entirely gets it. At first he thought he only put up with the younger’s antics because Gunhak loves the attention, but he slowly started to seek the younger out on his own, seeking out a comfort he only found when the other was by his side. He can’t quite figure out the nature of it yet, not that it was a priority to do so. That won't stop his mind from wandering, though.

What he is, is both troubled and unsurprising with the growing infatuation he feels for one Son Dongju. Will he overthink it? Yes. Will he do anything to change it? No. But since relationships are a two-way street, he can’t be the only one to blame for this, and if Gunhak remembers correctly, it was the younger boy who initiated the late night talks which almost always ended with him sleeping in the elder’s bed. Which Gunhak will never admit outloud how much better he sleeps with the other by his side.

When Dongju was constantly beside him, touching him (and even biting him for heaven’s sake), he honestly didn't have a clue what to do. Even now, he's just as perplexed as the first time. He'll react to physical pain, yes, but when the younger is simply playing with his hands, tracing the lines on his palms, or giving his shoulder some of the best rubs of his life, he always gives in, a little too easily if he were really dwelling on it.

But Dongju really does the most extravagant things to be closer to Gunhak, right from the start, so though they had never done anything other than enjoy each other’s body heat in the crisp air of their dorms.

Somewhere along the period of moving-in to their dorms and Donju constantly moving his stuff from his own shared room to Gunhak’s own , the two decided they should room together, well, more like Dongju was the one who sweetly asked Gunhak if he wanted to share a room so he didn’t have to keep bringing his things every night, and Gunhak's mouth moved much faster than his brain, so now they’re here.

Sharing a bed came a little after, when Dongju and he had a movie night and pushed their beds together, and were way too lazy to pull their beds apart from the middle of the room since then, Gunhak promised the others it was only because it made the room feel bigger, but somehow to even himself that sounded like a bald-faced lie.

At first he could tell it was odd for the others to see how close Dongju and Gunhak became in such a short period of time, but they too became comfortable as time went on. In fact, when the two were seen without the other, people began asking, as if they knew the other's whereabouts at all times. And usually, admittedly, they did.

 **Now** , however, Gunhak was in _dire_ need of a distraction, sooner rather than later, immediately preferably.

He’s had way too many close calls like this, where he will just be waking up with a raging boner right beside his band mate and closest friend.

Yes, he’d be lying if he said this was the first time he was in a similar predicament, except usually he’d already run away to the bathroom to relieve himself of the tension pooling below his waist at this point.

But for some evil twist of fate, maybe because Gunhak had hurt someone badly in his past life, Dongju had a deathly strong grip around Gunhak’s chest, the younger’s head was resting just below his chin, knee close to his...well his dick.

What was worse was the fact that at this angle, if Dongju opened his eyes, the first thing he’d see was the embarrassing tent in the sheets right in front of them both.

Gunhak devised a plan for his only hope of getting out of this situation, he just had to use all his strength to rip himself from the younger’s grip, bending his knee in the process so that the other wouldn’t see what he didn’t need to see.

Before he moved, he could almost hear his heart beating, breath rattling against his chest, making this situation probably the cruelest he'd ever found himself in, not only because of their positions but because the moment he moved, the grip Dongju had around him only got tighter.

That meant he was both awake and alert... eyes open, staring at his embarrassment.

“Dongju, could let go of me” the older hissed, his leg moving up to hide the tent.

“No” was the first thing the younger rasped with his morning voice, which didn’t really help Gunhak's current issue dissipate.

“Uh, what?” was all the elder could breathlessly muster before he started to really put his back into getting out of his grip. He needed to get out of here. Now. “Dongju, stop playing, now,” he said sternly in hopes to scare the other with his harsh tone, but the younger only held on longer.

“No. You always leave” was his muffled response, face stuffed into the other's neck after Gunhak successfully pinned him down, Dongju holding tightly onto his neck.

It was only then that the words sunk in.

_you always leave..._

So, the younger had noticed the other times this has happened, he knows about it, and he wants him to stay? To make fun of him, most likely, if he knew Dongju, which he’d like to say he does. But this was uncharted territory, and Gunhak needed to get out of there now more than ever.

“I’m leaving right now, what the fuck Dongju” he grunted in annoyance at the younger’s odd behavior. But as soon as he moved again, the younger beneath him did the cruelest thing he's ever done.

He simultaneously kneed the elder's hard and aching crotch and bit his neck, sucking alongside the marks and repeating as if his life depended on it.

Gunhak was seeing stars.

This was not happening, whatever this was, it was a fever dream and Gunhak was about to wake up and run to the bathroom for sure, he just needed to wake the hell up.

But then the younger started licking up the side of his neck, using the warmth of his breath on the wet skin to send shivers down the man above him.

Gunhak let out an involuntary sound that was a heady combination of a wine and a sigh.

Dongju’s rough voice from below him bellowed, “you never let me help you, hyung, it’s insulting". But Gunhak was at a loss for words. This couldn’t be happening; this seriously couldn’t be happening.

Not when the other members were in the dorm and could walk into the room at any time, and because this was a territory none of them had ever crossed, because this was not something meant to be crossed.

As far as he knew, getting your band mates off every now and then wasn't a part of their contracts, wasn’t a line in the idol handbook. But he didn't even read the fine print so he couldn't say that for sure anyway.

Logically, he knew it was wrong, but the moment Dongju’s hand was on him, rubbing around the fabric covering his hardening length, he threw all caution out the window and hoped the fan would air out whatever profanities slipped his mouth in the now claustrophobic room.

Because now he was straining against his sweats more than before, at Dongju's mercy, his hand working up the curve of his dick, and his mouth still being attacked by bitten kisses. Every now and then a tongue would dart onto his skin and a shock wave of heat would go straight to his groin.

“What are you doing, fuck, you shouldn’t be doing this,” was all he could muster to the younger, his breathy groans escaping through gritted teeth as Dongju bit along his collarbone.

Although the situation was foreign and scary to the elder, he felt so good, better than he'll ever admit. Although being kept here by a biting maniac, he was safe, and literally in good hands.

And speaking of, said hands started to tease past the waistband of his sweatpants, “Fuck hyung, do you never wear boxers to sleep?” the younger nipped at his jaw.

“Watch your tongue”, but ironically, as he said that, the younger brought that tongue back down on his neck and his hand that was once on his clothed dick was brought up so the younger could lick his palm, just to bring it back down to slide along his hard member beneath his sweats.

Dongju was touching his bare dick, really, this had to be a dream. A nightmare.

“Right now, I think you should focus on something else, don’t you?” the younger asked cutely, you’d never suspect he was jacking his band mate off into oblivion right now.

His speed reached a frivolous pace that brought Gunhak to the edge quicker than he'd ever been, he was panting into the younger’s hair, shivering every time the younger's fingers barely brushed at his balls somewhere in the frenzy.

His legs were getting weak, and the arms which were propping him up were shaking now. He knew he was close, and the younger must have seen it in his actions too because then he was whispering in the most erotic voice he'd ever heard coming from the younger.

“Let go, hyung, come for me” he nibbled at the elder’s earlobe then, and Gunhak came with a recitation of every curse word he’d ever heard, his hands gripping the sheets around Dongju's head.

Fifteen seconds or minutes later, he couldn't tell, Gunhak collapsed alongside his roommate, who then stood up to grab the tissue box on their dresser across the room.

He wiped the come off his shirt before tossing it in the hamper, then he walked over to Gunhak, who was staring at the ceiling in a daze, and cleaned him up as well.

Gunhak wanted to help, but none of his muscles were connected to his brain, feeling completely paralyzed. All he could do was follow the younger with his eyes as he cleaned him up. Was this when he finally woke up and realized it was all a dream? It would certainly be much easier than discussing whatever just happened.

Dongju followed his gaze, and sat down on the bed beside him, after having cleaned them both up from the waist up. He was smiling like a mad man.

“I win” he boasted with a shit-eating grin.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Gunhak spits out with more aggression than was really necessary.

The younger boy laid beside him nonchalantly, unfazed by the elder's tone, wrapping his arms firmly around his chest once again, as if nothing had even happened.

"Oh, relax, hyung, I finally made you come," as if that was supposed to make sense to him.

“What do you mean by finally?” He was audibly weary to hear the answer. He knows if this isn't a dream he has to keep asking these though, no matter how terrified of the answer he may be.

“Well, this isn’t exactly the first time I saw hyung in a similar situation-” Dongju was smiling like a minx at the blush that crept up his hyung’s face.

Gunhak groaned in embarrassment, covering his face with his hands. Muffled between his arms Dongju heard something akin to “Well you didn’t have to do anything for me, it’s my problem”.

But the younger continued ignoring him, “-but I was always too scared to say anything. I mean, it's not really my place to ask you if you want some help with that”.

“Then why did you, since it’s not your place?” Gunhak asked matter-of-factly.

“Well, I figured it was my place once you started moaning my name in your sleep.”

“WHAT?” His eyebrows shot up at that, hand covering his mouth, his face instantly felt hot, ears no doubt already red. Dongju just giggled, taking his hyung’s hands away from his mouth, and giggling maniacally.

"Dongju-ya, oh yea, just like that!"

More screaming escaped the elder man hiding further and further into himself on his side.

“Relax, hyung, I’m beyond flattered, and honestly if I had known, I would’ve helped you out months ago,” he started to nibble at his hyung’s jaw then, getting comfortable in the position around his hyung.

But Gunhak got up swiftly, knocking the younger off of his chest in a beat.

That was when he saw the stain on the younger’s own sweatpants indicating that he must have relieved himself somewhere in the flurry of movements they were in just minutes prior, and suffice it to say Gunhak’s head was spinning. He didn't know if he should feel proud or guilty.

Too many things were being revealed to him all at once, his own subconscious sexual desires, his band mate’s unapologetic feelings and (conscious) sexual reciprocation which he would find quite endearing if he hadn’t just given him the best orgasm of his life.

So in all honesty, his mind imploding right there at that exact moment felt like a righteous and merciful thing for God to do.

But of course that didn't happen, so as any rational person would in a similar situation, Gunhak ran out the room without another word, leaving the younger boy in a fit of maniacal giggles in his wake.


	2. Desperate Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're in a rush, so they decide to conserve water.
> 
> Takes place directly after chapter 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me a while to get to this, but here is chapter 2!

_I need you,_

_whom I long for_

_I'm especially desperate today_

_Come towards me now_

* * *

Dongju wasn’t able to stop giggling in bed, even when that hyung of his left out of their room in such a comical way, red as a tomato. He was proud of himself for causing that, among other things.

Eventually his stomach was so sore that his fit of laughter died down, air filling his lungs as he took a deep and prolonged breath in through his nose, holding it, and exhaling through his mouth. Those mindfulness exercises were boring, but at least he’d learned how to breathe properly. 

He was staring at the ceiling, still shirtless and just in his boxers, lazily strewn across the bed exactly how Gunhak had left him, and although they didn’t exactly fuck, he sure felt fucked out of his mind. His body coming down from a high he’d never reached before. Is it possible to peak at such a young age? He really wondered.

He slowly moved his achey muscles to grab something less soiled to wear. He heard footsteps, he suddenly became hyper-aware of just how exposed he was, and that stomach full of butterflies feeling he’s only recently grown used to was back in an instant. He found his overgrown marvel shirt and threw it on, now facing the doorway right as Hwanwoong walked in. 

He was hoping it was someone else, though he’d never admit it. Dongju threw himself on the bed again, only half dressed. He spoke into his pillow, “Hello my good brother, what’s on the schedule today?”

“We have a magazine photo shoot day, you know that! Now go get dressed quickly.” He threw the other’s jeans at him then, “We are leaving in an hour and I know how long you take.”

“I’ll be quick,” he whined, and he didn’t have to lift his head to know what Hwanwoong’s silence really meant, and he did not look pleased. “I’m not just saying that hyung, I’m in a really good mood today!”

That seemed to grab his attention, the bastard, because he felt the bed cave in beside him, and then he had hands on his shoulders.

“You? In a good mood? In the morning? What could have possibly caused such a change in character?” he exaggerated. Although he was being overly-curious, he couldn’t help but smile, which only piqued his interest more.

“Nothing special, I just woke up happy,” it wasn’t a lie.

Just then is when Gunhak decided to enter the room, eyes landing on Dongju’s, then shifting to Hwanwoong and he almost visibly starts to relax, saying, “Hey woong, I’m about to shower, are you after me?” He was in his closet then, rifling through clothes in his shirt and sweats. His thoughts couldn’t be stopped, Dongju knows now that he doesn’t have anything on underneath them, and that fact only ignited another fire within his chest. 

A hunger, a desire, which needed to be satisfied in the way he only this morning realized he was capable of feeding. The discovery was better than gold, and after having come in contact with such a priceless thing, he’d rather not deprive himself of it. 

It’s the simple pleasures in life.

Hwanwoong’s voice took his mind out of the gutter. “No, I actually showered pretty late at night so I’m good! But this boy is stinky,” a short pointer finger was facing him now, and Dongju looked at Gunhak, who was already looking at him.

“Okay, well I’ll be quick”, Gunhak made a beeline to the door but before he left earshot, Hwanwoong said something that put Dongju’s mind right back in the gutter.

“But he won't be,” finger still pointing in his direction, Dongju momentarily thought to bite it off, but then, “please just take him with you and make it snappy, we don’t have much time before the van gets here.”

Silence.

  
“OKAY!” Dongju says all too excitedly, and Gunhak looks at him with wide and terrified eyes, before leaving without another word.

Dongju scrambles out of his bed then, grabbing whatever clothes he can easily wear for the day, knowing he’ll just be changed upon arrival, and sprinted after his thing to their dorms only bathroom, Hwanwoong totally forgotten.

Gunhak had already locked the door by the time Donju got there, so he knocked hard with a childish whine, “Hyuuung, we don’t have a lot of time, just open the door! The shower is big enough for two!” He saw a bleary eyed Keonhee walking down their corridor with a coffee in hand then, “Oh! Good morning hyung!” Dongju waved. 

Before the elder could respond, the bathroom door opened and an arm was grabbing the younger by the collar and closing the door shut behind him. 

In the bathroom, steam had already begun to fill the air, the water running hot. Gunhak looked at the younger with something the Dongju desperately wanted to but couldn’t quite place. Confusion? Anger? Annoyance? Fear? 

Regardless, Dongju felt behind his back for the door handle and locked it with a clicking sound that even with the water on rang eerily in this environment. The energy between the two could only be described as cautious. 

Caution wasn’t a practice their maknae was skilled in though, so without another word he dropped to his knees, eyes still kept on his hyung while he was now eye level with his half-hard cock.

Gunhak pulled him back up, though, to the younger’s annoyance and walked him to the shower in silence, placing him under the water and getting started cleaning himself in silence.  
  
Dongju took that as a cue to follow suit, but with a naked and soapy Gunhak right beside him, he couldn’t really think straight. What once was normal and casual to him, is only a reminder of the possibilities, of the threshold they’d finally crossed, that came with touching and pleasing the elder to his hearts content.

He was hungry for it. After they both finished washing their hair, Gunhak grabbed the bar of soap and began rubbing it across his body. 

Dongju couldn’t take his eyes off of his perky cheeks, and the dimples just at the base of his spine. The words escaped his lips before he knew any better, “So fucking hot”, and again he was on his knees, water only becoming a mist on his lashes from this angle.

Gunhak turned at the sound of the younger’s voice, and his eyes grew in shock when he saw he was on his knees again, “Dongju get up, you said it yourself we don’t have time” he wasn’t doing anything to get him up, though.

“But this won't take too long, look,” he unceremoniously grabbed at the hardening cock at his eye-level, “you’re already hard, I’m just helping you get rid of it,”

“Says the one who caused it in the first place” the elder tutted above him, but made no movement away from the younger’s grip on his hips. He grunted when Dongju swiped a finger on the head, and took the tip in his mouth like it was a popsicle. Licking with interest. Sucking with purpose.

“You taste way better than I imagined,” Dongju giggled.

“You’ve imagined this?” was all Gunhak could offer him in between his humming, the younger was working his hand up and down the length again. Tongue sometimes darting out to tease the hole. The elder was holding onto the tiles around him as if he’d fall to his knees without it.

“More than you’ll ever know,” Dongju said before he took him in his mouth again, this time almost all the way. He’ll get there

“Ju, what- where they fuck did you learn this,” he heard the whimper and so Dongju hummed around his length as he picked up his pace, hand at the base covering the rest. Shy profanities rolled out of the man above him.

He looked up at him, some mist from the shower getting in his eyes.

His hyung took him off of his dick and without warning came all over his pretty little face. A grin expanded across his face and he looked at the twitching length in front of him, kissed it once more, and stood up. He blasted the water over his face, and rubbed.

Gunhak came back (he hadn’t noticed he left) with a facial scrub in hand.

“I don’t want you to get any blemishes because of this”, he said, eyes downcast.

Dongju just laughed more as he scrubbed his face with the given tube. “Hey, thanks for that! Although you gave me a pretty nice facial already,” he thought he was pretty funny. 

Gunhak wasn’t laughing, just watched with that same weird look in his eyes, and when the water was finally off, they both dried off in silence. 

It wasn’t until Dongju was about to put his boxers on that Gunhak said something “D-do you want me to do anything?” he said it so quickly Dongju had to slow it down in his head to fully comprehend what he meant by that.

“Oh, like get me off? Hell yes I want that.” Gunhak looked at him with wide eyes, and the younger giggled. Why was he of all people the most anxious about this? “But not right now, we are probably cutting it close with timing anyway, thanks to me. But you can suck me off later tonight if you want?” 

Gunhak was just as speechless as he’d been since Dongju walked into the bathroom.

“Or, just jack me off?” silence, “look, we don’t need to plan any of this hyung, just do what you feel like. I’d take anything you’re offering honestly”.

“You talk about it so brazenly,” Gunhak finally said.

“Well, what’s to be timid about? I just had your dick in my mouth I think we’re past that”

His hyung’s face was red again, which was becoming Dongju’s favorite thing to do, embarrassing him was rather fun.

After they were both fully changed, Dongju unlocked the door but before they could enter the hall, Gunhak stopped him, “what does this mean, for us I guess?” he was looking the younger dead in the eyes now. 

Looking back into his hyung’s eyes Dongju said whatever came to mind, which seems to be the theme of this morning for him, “whatever we make it mean, hyung, don’t think too much it’ll make things awkward. Okay?”

“Okay” his hyung agreed with a slight smile, and they walked out the door, all remnants of what they’ve done sliding down the drain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed their shower fun, and I promise you more plot is yet to come.


	3. Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired, sore, and horny. 
> 
> Not an ideal combination, but they make it work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken me a while to post this one, work is kicking me in the butt!
> 
> Enjoy more sexy times with Gunhak and Dongju.

_ Even if I stay up till late night _

_ There're more movies _

_ Something more than what just runs on the TV _

_ A story similar to you _

* * *

It shouldn’t surprise Gunhak anymore just how exhausting photoshoot days are. He remembers how he and his members used to think “this must be the easiest part of the job, it’s just posing in front of a camera, right?”

Wrong. So, so, naively wrong. In reality it was a twelve-hour ordeal of non-stop makeup application and subsequent removal, wardrobe changes and alterations, and not to mention the set design, most of which was still being touched up just moments before the cameras went off. 

And a lot of waiting. So. Much. Waiting.

Suffice it to say they were exhausted, bodys sore from standing and sleeping in awkward places, and faces numb from the makeup remover pads constant scrubbing. The company thankfully treated them all to dinner, staff included, and as soon as the group made it to their dorms they each collapsed onto their respective beds. Or in Dongju’s case, on Gunhak’s. 

The pair hadn’t said a word to each other, not since the door to the room closed behind them and the ambient sound of the air conditioning whirred. Yet Gunhak’s heart was racing faster than necessary, ever since he got in the car he was feeling a panicked sense of anticipation and it hadn’t stopped even now;  _ especially  _ now, with the both of them laying in the same bed and all. 

He was not sure what to do, but just the mere fact that there was mutual understanding that _something_ could happen akin to the events of this morning was enough to make his chest constrict. 

Just having the younger around him had his body buzzing at a frequency he’s never felt before. Never felt this strong sense of anticipation until now, and if this was going to be how his body reacted to the younger from here on out, he was genuinely screwed. 

Dongju was laying on his back, eyes closed peacefully, Gunhak quietly shifting to his elbows to get a better view of the rise and fall of Dongju’s chest. He can’t help but watch him, really, all peaceful and tranquil. And since when did looking at the younger make him this content? He felt like he could just stay there watching him and never get bored. Had he ever really taken a look at him like this before? Seeming him so vulnerable, so much like the kid he remembers meeting when he first arrived at the company, has his head spinning. But he’s not a kid anymore, and any child-like idea Gunhak may have had about their maknae has just been flung out the window. 

_ Damnit _ , Gunhak thought,  _ his eyelashes are so long. _

_ His nose is so cute.  _

_ His lips are so--  _

“I can practically feel your breath, hyung,” long eyelashes fluttering open, “stop watching me.”

Gunhak laid back down on the bed as soon as the younger opened his mouth, acting as if nothing ever happened. He could hear the warm and lazy laugh slur from the boy now beside him.

After a few minutes passed in silence, and Gunhak remembered their last before leaving the bathroom this morning, 

“ _ Do you want me to do anything?” _

_ “You can suck me off later tonight.” _

Gunhak felt a deep desire bubble from within. Starting at his chest and traveling to his gut and down below. But he doesn’t have the faintest clue of how to do... that, never been with another guy before, never even imagined he’d be here, with his own band mate for that matter. 

He decided to count his losses, because it wasn’t as if the younger had any more experience than he did.

“I’m not really sure what to do here,” the older man said, fingers gently caressing his maknae’s thigh. 

Dongju startled up from his restful state, looking at his hyung like he’s just punched him in the gut. 

“Really, wait you want to? Like right now?”

“Why not now?”

“You’re not tired?”

Gunhak hummed in response.

“I’m exhausted” Dongju trailed off, looking above him at the plain ceiling.

“You don’t have to do anything, though? Just lay there...” Gunhak knew he sounded desperate, but he was past feeling any shame around this kid. 

“I guess you’re right,” he saw the younger grin, “and it could help me sleep too.” Gunhak chuckled at that.

“You don’t really need help sleeping, from the looks of it.”

“Then, yeah, okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay go for it, whatever you were gonna do.”

Gunhak cleared his throat, “Well what do you want me to do?”

“Hyung I already told you to do whatever you want. I’ll take - uh, whatever you give me.” He was still just watching the unmoving ceiling fan, Gunhak liked that he could appreciate his long eyelashes from this angle.

He took a deep breath and moved up to be level with the boy in front of him, “Why so trusting?” 

Gunhak hovered over him now, one elbow propping him up on his side, the other hand sliding from his thigh to the kindling warmth between Dongju’s legs.

“It’s you,” He was finally looking at him, desire burning within them both now, “is there any reason for me not to trust you?” The younger said warmly, a small smile reaching his eyes. Gunhak wanted to eat him.

“This is different, though.” He caressed around his growing bulge softly, intent on making the younger squirm, “than the usual trust you put in me, I mean.”

“How?” The younger’s shaky breath sent shivers down Gunhak’s spine.

“How is this different?” His hand kneaded harder than before as he spoke, “Is that a real question Dongju?” 

“For- for you it may be different, but I’m just” a strangled moan escaped his lips, his own shaking hand coming up to cover his mouth, but spoke through them again to say, “hanging out with my hyung” the next whimper he didn’t even try to silence, Gunhak was fondling him like it was his job and he desperately needed a promotion, “just a… a casual Friday,” he was shaking by the end of Gunhak’s mission to shut him up. 

“Ju, oh my god, you’re so sensitive.” He looked down with hungry eyes, “wow” his mouth widened as he watched the younger boy convulse beneath him, absolutely wrecked from a simple palming of his clothed erection. 

“Could you come just with me touching you like this?” The older asked with piqued interest.

“Do you  _ want _ me to suffer?” Dongju moved up to his elbows to glare as roughly as he could in his current state at his hyung, who was still just above him, smirking. 

“No, I was just wondering,” his confidence faltered as he realized, “I’m serious, though. I don’t really know what I’m doing here.” He looked pensive, no longer as anxious as before, knowing he had so much of an affect on the younger boosted his confidence. 

“Well you’re doing a real good job so far, just honestly do to me what you would want done to you, and for fucks sake let my poor dick breathe.” 

Gunhak’s hand moved from the boy below him to hold his own stomach in a fit of giggles. 

Dongju waited for a few beats before rolling his eyes and saying, “Well I’m taking off my pants since you're no help.”

“No, wait! Let me!” 

“Okay well hurry then, I’m getting restless.”

“Okay okay,” Gunhak’s laugh died the moment he started to unzip the younger’s jeans, a smile still set on his maknae’s flushed face. His eyes trailed up his now nearly naked body until he met his eyes. I guess it really was like a normal Friday night, except instead of watching movies and eating junk, they’re getting each other off. 

Gunhak removed the younger boy’s boxers, the last bit of clothing being thrown to the floor.

And all jokes aside, Gunhak never thought a dick could be so pretty. They’re not very appealing in the first place, if Gunhak were to be honest. He’d always just assumed he’s into girls, probably because it was normalized so much that he never thought of men in any way close to sexual. He’s seen his members naked, never taking a lingering look, that would be intrusive and weird. 

However, the moment he saw Dongju’s hard and flushed dick, slightly darker at the tip and lighter towards the base, twitching when Gunhak so much as breathes down onto it, dripping down the head with precum, the first word that came to his mind was,

“Pretty”

“What?”

Did he say that out loud?

“Fuck, nothing”

“Hyung what did you just—“

Eager to shut up the boy who would inevitably make fun of him for the rest of his life, Gunhak took all of him into his mouth. 

And yeah, that was different, the sensation of the warm and hard flesh touching the back of his throat was not something he could easily get used to, but he sure got turned on while doing it. The incoherent babbling coming from the boy above him was enough to make him feel confident enough to move with a steadily growing pace. He stroked at the base and tickled the boys balls with his tongue. He’s had his own dick sucked enough to know what feels good. This wasn’t so hard after all. 

“Holy fuck, wait, this can’t really be your first time, what the f-”

Gunhak hummed, vibrating around the younger boy and making him squirm. He just kept babbling, which shouldn’t be surprising seeing as that’s all the younger does anyway. 

But this was dirty, profanities he’d never thought the younger would utter now spilling from him, because of Gunhak, and it was the hottest thing he’d ever heard. His tone was hushed so as to keep it in the room, but thankfully their dorm had relatively thick walls. 

“Fuck, hyung you look so good,” Gunhak lifted his free hand to slide up Dongju’s chest, “want you choking on me like this all the fucking time, so fucking hot,” the younger let out a strangled moan and he rubbed Gunhak’s shoulder to wimpier a warning to him, “’m close.”

After that, Gunhak could taste the younger boy’s cum start to reach the back of his throat, and although he wanted to take it, he didn’t want to have his first time to include him spitting out, and he didn’t trust himself to swallow it all. He swallowed what little he had in his mouth with slight distaste and milked the younger through his orgasm, and boy was Dongju a sight to behold. 

He came in almost complete silence, body jolting with the intensity of the gratification, muscles convulsing like he’d been electrocuted. He let out a breathy moan and slumped back onto his back, muscles now slightly convulsing with the remnants of after shocks. 

Gunhak hadn't even noticed that the younger painted stripes on his face, too busy watching him in awe as he came to climax. He was so unlike his usual loud self, so quiet at such an intense time, Gunhak wanted to see that everyday. 

“What the fuck,” the younger boy said after a few minutes passed and his hyung had already cleaned them both up with an old shirt, and put a fresh set of boxers on the younger.

“That good?” Gunhak asked pensively, although he’s sure he could intuit the answer.

“Who thought one could just be a natural at sucking a dick”

“I’m a man of many talents,”

“It’s really not fair”

There was a comfortable silence after that, and Gunhak saw how comfortable the younger looked and so he pulled a cover over him and started to get up to leave the room. 

“Where are you going, hyung?”

“Uh, the bathroom”

“Are you going there to jack off?”

Gunhak’s face flushed, had the younger seen his own painful erection as well?

Gunhak was weighing his options, while the younger boy’s patience grew thin. 

“Just do it here.”

“Uh?”

“Let me watch you”

Fuck. His mouth worked faster than his brain, “Okay.”

And so that’s how Gunhak ended up sitting on the bed with one hand behind him and the other stroking his aching cock at an obscene pace. The younger looked at him with hungry eyes, and neither of them dared to look away. 

Dongju sat up and removed the covers from himself. He was hard again, and so he took himself out of his pants again and joined his hyung, they just watched each other, tiny noises leaving them both, eyes locked, mouths open. The sound was almost too crude, just skin on skin. 

At one point Dongju spat down onto his dick for some lubricant and Gunhak’s never been so close to falling apart before. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot, ju”

“So not just a pretty dick, huh?”

“Shut up,” Gunhak was whimpering now “please.”

“Come, hyung. I wanna see you fall apart on your own hand. Want you to watch me.”

His head was dripping with precum, “fuck”

“I’m coming too Hyung, come with me.”

“Yesssss” he hissed out and came in spurts all over the towel he hadn’t even remembered placing there. Always prepared. 

Dongju came only a beat after him with a entirely too quiet “oh hyung,” leaving his wet lips. 

“Fuck, Ju you aren’t real” 

He gave out a soft laugh and wiped himself with the clean part of the towel and threw it in the hamper across the room.

“Gunhak hyung likes my unreal pretty and hot dick,” he said with a too much of pride, “Noted.”

The elder groaned, “Please, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now, I'm leaving you on your toes! 
> 
> This will be a chaptered work and will follow along the timeline of Leedo and Xion's budding relationship. Buckle up, folks
> 
> Drop by in the comments and leave kudos, please.


End file.
